Swing, Swing
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Sasuke who plagued with the memories of his former love, decide to find something, or someone that can help him forget. SasuSaku - SasuNaru


**Vitty Rose:** Ello everyone. ^-^ I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Hehe I know, UPDATE. And I'm going to. Anyway this fic was inspired by the song and music video 'Swing, Swing' and the movie 500 Days of Summer. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or the song 'Swing, Swing'.

**Warning:** There is SasuSaku in here, but be patient, there is also SasuNaru. This is a SasuNaru fanfic.

___**SasuNaru**___

The nights were long, the days seemed endless. Darkness seemed to be his only friend. Sasuke sat on his bed alone in the dark. The memories of his former lover were too much. Such love isn't just found. "WHY!" he screamed, throwing his room into a mess. He turned over his bed, kicking over his night stand, throwing out the drawers to his dresser. It wasn't 'til he heard a breaking of glass did he finally stop.

There on the ground was the picture of the two of them, broken, shattered, much like their relationship. Sasuke slowly sank to his knees picking up the picture, ignoring the pain of the broken glass cutting his skin. "_Sakura..." _he whispered, tears making their way down his pale cheeks. Memories he'd rather stay forgotten seemed to want to make their way back.

"_Hello, my name's Sakura." Sasuke looked up from his notes on his college school desk to be faced with a pink-haired girl. He raised a brow, he had to say he was impressed no other girl had the guts to come and talk to him._

"_Hn," Sasuke smirked at her blush._

"_I-I know the guy is supposed to do this p-part, but..." The way this girl looked away, could Sasuke say it was cute? "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" the girl said firmly. Sasuke was impressed._

"_Hn, why not." Sasuke shrugged, turning back to his work._

"_T-thank you!" Sasuke glanced over just to notice her walk away. A smile graced his lips._

Sasuke shook his head, throwing the broken picture on the dresser. He quickly grabbed his keys; if he couldn't get rid of these memories himself he would find someone who could.

"_No give it back, come on Sasuke-kun, please," Sakura pouted, trying to grab a hold of the love letter she found in her locker._

"_Why do you even want it? You have me," Sasuke said with a smirk, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him, throwing the love letter she had gotten into the trash._

_Sakura blushed at him. "I know that silly, but it's cute, I never had a love letter before."_

_Sasuke frowned; it had been one month since they were together, and he was already getting competition._

_Sasuke kissed Sakura on her forehead. "Don't worry about it 'k, if you want I'll write you one each day,"Sasuke said with a soft smile. But Sakura frowned, and pushed him away._

"_That's not the point!" Sakura glared at Sasuke, walking off. Sasuke stood there stunned before glancing at the love letter in the trash. Jealousy started to form in him. What was happening to him?_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke found himself yelling, walking fast to catch up to her._

The dark road seemed endless. Did Sasuke know where he was going? No. Did he care... no. Anywhere, as long as it got rid of these memories. Anywhere...

"_Sakura, why won't you talk to me?" Sasuke begged. Why was she acting like this with him? She was never like this. Sakura turned her head away, not looking Sasuke in the eye. "Please Sakura, I... I love you." Sasuke finally said it._

_Sakura's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but to get lost in the desperation in Sasuke's eyes. "W-wh-a-at?" She shuddered, tears were in her eyes. "R-really?"_

_Sasuke gave a smile before nodding, getting down on one knee. Sakura gasped as Sasuke took out a ring. "I was going to wait, but I don't think I can anymore."_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke sighed, 'here goes nothing' he told himself. "Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, looking straight into Sakura's eyes._

"_...y-yes," Sakura shuddered. Sasuke smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger. He was so happy, what he failed to notice was the frown on her face and the look of doubt._

Sasuke pulled up to a bar. He almost passed it up, but something, he didn't know what, told him to stop, so he did. Sasuke parked his car, turning off the engine. He looked at the bar, shutting off the engine. Sasuke sighed; maybe, just maybe, if he had taken better notice of her...

_A year had passed, everything was going great. Or so Sasuke thought. Were they married, no. Sakura kept saying she wasn't ready yet, and Sasuke wasn't about to push her._

_They moved in together shortly after Sasuke had proposed. But the longer they were together the more Sakura seemed to drift away. She rarely kissed him goodbye when he walked out the door. Or even bothered to glance his way with a goodbye. Sasuke knew something was wrong, he should have known something was wrong. But he was just happy they were still together, that she was still wearing his ring._

_It wasn't 'til he came home, and his house seemed too empty, that he realized "Sakura?" Sasuke called out, dropping his briefcase by the door._

"_Sakura?" Sasuke called out again, and again receiving no answer. What was Sasuke worrying about, she was probably just out. 'Yeah, just out,' he told himself. But that didn't stop his worry._

_Sasuke ran to their bedroom and gasped. There on the night stand laid the ring he had given Sakura, along with a note._

_Sasuke forced himself to move and picked up the letter. He sat on the bed, tears already forming._

_'Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_If you're reading this then you already know that I'm gone. I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same for you as I used to. I just couldn't keep pretending to love you more than I could a brother. It's not your fault, Sasuke-kun. The first time I met him, I realized what I was missing with you. Why I always doubted our engagement, why I never could marry you._

_I know you probably think you loved me Sasuke-kun, but I know you didn't. Trust me when I say when you meet that person you'll know. You'll know exactly what you didn't have with me. Once again, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun._

_Your friend, Sakura'_

_Sasuke felt an ache in his chest. Never, never could he feel for someone else what he felt for Sakura, never. Sasuke crumbled the note, throwing it across the room. Tears soaked his face; Sasuke Uchiha was heartbroken for the first time._

"Another shot, please," Sasuke's didn't hesitate to look at the person with that voice. The guy had bright blonde hair. _Almost like the sun, _Sasuke thought. He shook his head, what was he thinking? But when those blue eyes looked at him, he felt almost enchanted to sit next to the blonde.

"Make that two," Sasuke yelled out. And found himself smirking at the blonde's shocked expression. Did Sasuke dare to say cute?

"Do I know you?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No." The blonde just gave a small smile before swallowing the shot that the bartender just gave him. A new song played in the background. It was a rock song.

"_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys"_

Sasuke didn't miss the frown that found its way onto those beautiful lips, was it possible they were in the same predicament?

Sasuke gave a small smile, "Do you want to dance?"

"_Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new"_

The man looked up, surprised at those words. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was from his words or the song's.

"_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again"_

The man nodded with a smile; Sasuke grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance area.

Sasuke was glad the bar was pretty much empty, that gave them enough room to dance. Though that didn't stop Sasuke from pulling the guy more into him. "What's your name?"

"Naruto, yours?"

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, _Sasuke chanted. "Sasuke." That was all the words they needed.

"_Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love"_

Sasuke smiled, spinning Naruto out, then letting him come back and bump into him. Sasuke's smile widened when Naruto laughed. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm not a very good dancer."

"It's okay," Sasuke said, turning Naruto to face him. "Neither am I." And since the first time meeting Naruto, he got a real smile.

"_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys"_

Naruto laughed again when he accidentally stepped on Sasuke's foot. Sasuke brushed it off, laughing along with him.

"_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again"_

For the first time in years, neither guy thought of their former loves. Now, they only thought of each other. As Sasuke spun Naruto around and stumbled and laughed, and as they both danced to a completely different rhythm of the song, they could only think about what was right now. Naruto found himself grinning at the man he just met.

"_Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)"_

Sasuke lifted Naruto, twirling him around. The ending lyrics of the song were slowly fading; Sasuke didn't hesitate to kiss Naruto. Naruto smiled into the kiss, pressing back, opening his mouth and giving Sasuke all the access he needed.

Sasuke felt himself losing himself into the kiss, and he pressed Naruto into the nearest table, feeling up Naruto's shirt.

"Hey! If you're going to do that at least find a room, not in a bar." Sasuke and Naruto both looked at the old bartender with embarrassment before Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, running with him out of the bar and to his car. Sasuke was glad that he didn't lock his door; he helped Naruto get inside before running around to his side and starting up the car.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked while still buckling up.

Sasuke shrugged, starting up his car. "Does it matter?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto seemed to be thinking about it before he gave a 'Nope'. And that was all Sasuke needed to hear. He pulled out of the parking lot, letting the screeching be heard. He smiled at the blonde in the seat next to him. Yes, he finally got what Sakura meant in her letter. If he had met Naruto any sooner, he most likely would have called off their engagement too.

So where were they going? Did they know? Did they care? No, no they didn't. They were together, and that is what mattered. Sasuke couldn't think of a time he was happier than this one. Was it love? No. Could it become love? Of course, and Sasuke was going to wait for that moment. And unknown to Sasuke, Naruto was thinking the same thing.

**THE END**

**Vitty Rose:** Well that's the end. ^-^ Love it, hate it? Tell me.


End file.
